


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by BiconicAce



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: I LIKE TO CURSE OKAY, Jack Wright ain't no one's damsel in distress, Jack Wright is not happy, M/M, Sammy's Canonical Suicide Attempt, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconicAce/pseuds/BiconicAce
Summary: "You guys have that same fucking fire, man, and nobody can tell you two that you can't do something." -Sammy StevensInspired by 'Work Song' by Hoziera.k.a. I'm sorry, did you think Jack fucking Wright was just gonna sit on his ass in the void? Fuck no. He's gotta get back to his life, motherfuckers.





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read. Probably going to come back and edit it at some point but I'm tired af.

Jack wakes to darkness. Up, down, and all around him is inky black. Except? He could see himself? Which made no sense unless the blackness that surrounded him was unnatural. No light source meant he shouldn't be able to see anything at all, so logically he was somewhere the regular physics of the world didn’t apply.

He could work with that. Jack Wright had dedicated a lot of time to the study of unnatural things.

Too much time, if you asked his fiance, but that was neither here nor there. After all, his knowledge might just get him out of here. Take that Sammy. Sometimes your ridiculous obsessions could actually be helpful.

Step 1: You couldn’t move forward by standing still.

So, Jack tried to walk forward. It didn’t really change anything even after a good ten feey of movement. The darkness around him was the same and the mysterious light stayed fixed on him with no source and no shadow.

Okay. Weird.

That didn’t bode well. So if moving didn’t work he’d try to figure out something else. He didn’t feel any heat or cold on his skin. The air tasted stale but otherwise smelled of nothing which was actually a weird smell. The world didn’t just not smell.

Okay, nothing to see, nothing to feel, nothing to smell. Jack was quickly running out of senses to concentrate on.

Sound.

Please let there be sounds.

At first, all Jack could hear was his own breathing and the roaring of his own blood rushing through him so he closed his eyes to try an concentrate further. It was silence so overwhelming, he thought he might become overwhelmed. But then he heard something new. A voice. A woman’s voice!

He heard the words beautiful babies but then the sound was snatched away. His heartbeat, more waiting, some small noises. Then… “RoboTim?”

What the fuck was a RoboTim?

What the actual fuck was he listening to and what did it have to do with this place?

In his concentration, he didn’t notice the change until he opened his eyes again.

What. The. Fuck?

When the hell did his surroundings change?

In between closing his eyes to concentrate and now, somehow the inky blackness had become an empty radio studio. Not his and Sammy’s studio, just a beaten up old shack of a place with WKRP grade equipment.  Hell, the thing still ran on _tapes_. There was a freaking tape deck and it almost made him physically cringe.

The board had a lit line.

Maybe?

He tugged one side of the headphones on to make sure he could still hear anything to approach. For a moment it was still static but as he concentrated he could hear… a broadcast? Something with several hosts. Two of them were making fun of the third for being short.

Distinctly unhelpful as far as Jack could tell but it was better than the silence. So, he glanced around for the in-studio speakers. There should be a way to get something in the room. They had to listen to commercials in the studio at least.

The host spoke of taking another caller and picked up, just as he managed to turn the dial.

Grumbling and another stranger’s voice. He sounded like he was on a motorbike of some kind. Who the hell was screening their calls? Didn’t they have a system for that?

Except then the caller said a name.

Sammy.

What the fuck was Sammy doing there?

He’d been asleep when Jack got up to drive to King Falls, the last thing he remembered. Jack hadn’t wanted to wake him and not just so he wouldn’t try to come with Jack. Sammy had been staying up to make sure Jack eventually went to bed. He’d also been covering for Jack’s pre-production work during the week when Jack slept.

Sammy had become increasingly tired, the dark rings under his eyes darkening to concerning degrees. It had pushed Jack forward with the trip to King Falls. A month earlier than he’d planned wasn’t so bad, if it would relieve Sammy of Jack being a burden, it would have been worth going in less prepared. He’d left a note on the table telling Sammy that he’d be back and that he was sorry for leaving without a warning.

But… but then…. There had been… darkness?

The sound of the man who had been with Sammy being consumed by the darkness chasing them was terrifying. It brought to stark light just how much Jack needed to get out of this place. If something was chasing Sammy, he’d need help and Jack had long ago dedicated his life to helping Sammy. From the sound of it, it was just as supernatural in nature than Jack’s current situation. Maybe they were connected?

Jack couldn’t tell if he was just zoning out or if he’s actually lost time, but suddenly he was hearing Sammy again. Hearing Sammy cry. Hearing Sammy fucking sob.

Sammy tried to go into the void. Sammy tried to commit suicide by darkness and suddenly Jack knew exactly where he was.

He was in the void, the one Debbie had spoken to him about on the phone. Jack had been sucked in by the very thing he’d been researching and Sammy Stevens had tried to follow him into it.

“He is there and I tried- I tried to go after him. I tried to join him.”

Sammy to join him. Sammy tried to join Jack and oh god. What had Jack dragged him into? This was his fault. He got into this mess and Sammy had swanned into trouble behind him like he always did.

Did Sammy just say goodbye?

Lights? What lights? Why were they going to take Sammy?

The next moments were confusing, a lot of noise all at once and then something (A UFO? One clear enough for his ever skeptical life partner to believe in?) hit the radio tower.

Sammy had said “our station.”

Did that mean he’d moved there? How long had Jack been missing that Sammy moved and got a new job in town?

How long had he been alone here in the dark, unconscious and alone?

The studio was fading, darkness overcoming his vision once more and this time it felt permanent. He was losing his chance but he had to stay aware. He’d been trapped here too long and there was no way in hell he was going to just go back to sleep or whatever he was doing before. He needed to get out and kick his fiance’s ass for even thinking to try and chuck himself into an unknown supernatural void.

There was a door across the room, he raced to it as the room faded.


End file.
